


Finally

by liligarciez



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liligarciez/pseuds/liligarciez
Summary: *SMUT* Spooky and Monse solidify feelings for each other in a physical way.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Monse Finnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> *VERY DETAILED*  
> Try to be over 18. If you're not then enjoy anyways. I tried.
> 
> Also forgive me bc I didn't have italics and the thought processes of the characters are just regular ass text so it seems weird to me. Just italicize it in ur mind

"What the hell are you doing here?"   
Monse stared confusedly at Spooky standing in her bedroom door. Standing by her bed, she folded her arms, shifted her weight and widened her eyes, awaiting his answer.   
"Spooky."   
Spooky took a deep breath, his eyes locked on Monse's. "Have you seen Cesar around?" he said, his brow furrowed in concern. "I figured you'd be the first to hear from him."  
Monse shrugged, sitting down on the edge of her bed and shaking her head. She looked up at Spooky. "No. I haven't heard from him since I found out about that girl." Her face showed she was disappointed and annoyed by the fact that her ex-boyfriend and Spooky's brother, Cesar, had slept with another girl during a weird, unclear "break" they had earlier that week. Monse had been trying to forget he even existed.   
She sighed. "You know he slept with someone else, right?"  
Spooky raised his eyebrows. "No. No, I didn't know that." He rubbed his chin and seemed to think deeply about his brother's choices. You could tell he was bothered. "I'm sorry that happened," Spooky said softly. "Does he know you know?"  
Monse laughed under her breath. "Yeah. I'm sure he does after the way I told him to go to hell." She shook her head in disbelief. "It just hurts you know? I know he's your brother and all but he's an idiot and I don't know how he could hurt me like that."  
Spooky nodded slowly, leaning on the door frame. "Pretty big mistake," he said. His eyes met Monse's. They were green, to Monse's surprise. Now that she was really looking at them, they had a really nice color. His eyes were welcoming. He slightly smiled but only for a little, and she realized she had spaced out. "Yeah, well that's on him," Monse said quickly. She was hoping Spooky hadn't noticed she was looking at him like that. "But if I hear from him- you know."   
Spooky smiled and nodded. "Thank you. But, are you okay?"   
Damn, why do I have butterflies? This is freaking me out.  
"Yeah." Monse said, forcing a smile. "Yes. I am okay." She laughed nervously and started to smooth out the blanket on the corner of the bed. Spooky looked at her, feeling sad that his little brother had treated her the way he did, and Monse looked back up at him to meet his gaze. Her hand stopped moving. Man, he really does have nice eyes.   
He smiled at her. "Let me know if you hear from Cesar. And let me know if you need anything- or anyone. Got it?" His face was serious. Confident. That confidence was so sexy and he didn't even know it. Monse smiled back, trying to compose herself. Be civil, she thought.  
"Sounds good," she said. "Thanks Spooky."  
He looked at her, nonchalantly. "Just Oscar." His tone light, like he was busy thinking. Monse couldn't help but look at him. His arms were strong and his skin looked really smooth. His tattoos popped in comparison to his skin tone and he must have been almost a foot taller than her. She never really realized how attractive he was until he was standing in her door that evening.   
His voice broke her thoughts. "Alright, be safe." He opened the door a little more to turn and leave and for some reason even she didn't know, Monse stopped him.   
"No, actually I just thought of something. I have a question, actually several questions--" Spooky was caught off-guard with how she said it, as if she didn't want him to leave just yet. He processed what Monse said for a couple of seconds and with the door ajar, he walked over towards her and sat on the foot edge of the bed, facing her. His posture was relaxed and open. He made eye contact. "What's up?"   
Those eyes.  
Monse found her eyes gazing over him in detail. From his shoulders, his arms, his hands, to his tattoos, the way his clothes fit, what his body must look like underneath-- and those eyes.   
She took a deep breath. "Cesar slept with another girl." She could feel the butterflies in her stomach again as her eyes searched for his. "My question to you is.. have you ever thought about me?" Monse sat still, looking at Oscar, who was looking at her, relaxed and slightly amused.   
"What do you mean have I thought about you?"  
"You know, like, do you ever think that way?"  
"About you?"   
Monse sighed. "Yes, about me." She was starting to feel embarrassed for even saying anything.  
Spooky smiled and held onto his arm. "You're my brother's girl." When she met his gaze again, he shrugged. "I can't really say too much."  
Monse's heart dropped. "What do you mean? Why not?" She steadied her breathing as Oscar smiled and looked down at his hands, mindlessly pressing his fingertips together in deep thought.   
"Spooky-- Oscar, do you think about me?"   
Oscar looked up and into Monse's eyes. "Yeah I do," he said, just above a whisper. "But obviously we can't do anything about it." He paused. "I should get going--" he stood up slowly and started to turn towards her door.   
Monse's heart was beating wildly and her knees were weak. She had been holding this in a little too long. She spoke, reaching out towards him.  
"Oscar."  
Spooky firmly shook his head. "Nope," he said, "Don't."   
"Oscar."  
Neither of them moved or said anything for a short pause. They were both thinking pretty hard. But after a couple seconds, Spooky turned around slowly. His face was slightly flushed, yet his expressions remained the same. Serious and confident, although his breathing was heavier than before. He met Monse's eyes and set in his gaze.  
"Yeah, I think about you. I think about you when I shouldn't. Even when I know it's wrong. I think about you." His gaze was unwavering. "I can't say that, though. So the subject ends here."   
Monse slowly got up from the bed, Oscar standing still. She looked at him, nervous yet somehow so comfortable, and lightly laughed as she walked slowly over to him. She took a deep breath. He hadn't moved, he wanted this just as bad as she did. So she decided to keep going.  
"Does it have to?"  
Slowly, Monse got close to him, her face in his neck with her hands wrapping around his waist. He wasn't moving away. His eyes were relaxed and unfocused. His breath was calm. She whispered against him, "I think about you too. I try not to," she admitted, "but I do. All the time." She could feel the goosebumps on his neck under her breath. He was still. He smelled good, like cologne and faint cigarette smoke. She let her eyes close as she kissed his neck, at the top near his Santos cross. She could feel his pulse and his muscles relax within her arms.   
"Monse," Oscar started. "Hey.." His voice was low. But she couldn't stop kissing him, moving from his neck to underneath his ear. His hands moved from her lower back to the top of her hips, and he started grabbing a little harder, his fingers feeling her hip bones. They stood there together, locked in each other's arms, exploring each other. Neither of them said anything.   
Monse pulled away slightly to face Oscar. He looked concerned as he held her in his arms, and she placed her hand on one of them. Smiling slightly, she looked down at her hand- too nervous to look at him now, and she kissed his lips, slowly and softly. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. He looked so good coming over here.. it had to have been the black t-shirt that made all her self-control go out the window. And his chain against it. She had thought of that very chain dangling above her face a few times.  
She kissed him passionately, and now he was starting to kiss back. His hands on her waist, Oscar fought to control his breathing. His fingers played with the hem of Monse's shirt, his hands reaching up against her back to touch her underneath it. He grabbed the shirt and slowly started peeling it off and over her head, breaking the kisses and giving Monse the chance to reach down and get her fingers on Oscar's belt. She kissed him some more as she started to loosen his belt buckle. She could feel how turned on he was getting just by her hand grazing his belt line. She could feel him through his clothes. He was really, really hard.  
When her hand stopped to rest on it, he gave her a big smile and brought his hands to her face, holding her jaw as he kissed her. He started to laugh out of disbelief.   
"I can't even fuckin believe this.."   
Monse laughed. "You think I can?" She kissed him again. "It's happening though."   
Oscar nodded. He looked into Monse's eyes and slowly wrapped his hands around her hips, grabbing them and pulling them against his. Pressing them in, hard, with his fingers in her belt loops. He hadn't broken eye contact. It was comfortable, it was sexy. He pulled her hips against him again and she lost her breath. He was so hard. She was starting to want more.   
And then, he picked her up. Monse beamed, throwing her arms over his shoulders and bending them at the elbows to touch the back of his neck while she kissed him again. Oscar was strong, she felt like a feather to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to back up towards the bedroom door. He closed it with his foot, and carried Monse to her bed, sitting with her on the side edge of the bed.   
Monse pulled away from kissing, her breathing shaky and her voice flustered. "Oscar, it's so hard.." she placed her hand on the imprint on his shorts. "Oh, God, you're hard.." Monse exhaled hard and moved her hand away. She shook her head in disbelief with a slight smile. Oscar's breathing had become shallow. He could feel all of his senses heighten. When she put her hand on him he felt a fire surge through him. It was really hard to control the sexual tension. He wanted her hand to stay right where it was.   
"Put your hand back."   
Something about the way he had said it made Monse simply place her hand back where it was with no hesitation. She could feel the outline of him this time. His length and his width. She could barely breathe. She thought about how sexy he was, and how she liked that he was a few years older. And here she was with her hand where she never expected it'd be. Feeling just how impressive Spooky really was.   
Oscar kissed her, passionately, wildly, pausing only briefly to gently unhook her bra. He leaned over her as she relaxed onto her back, smiling at him for being so gentle with her so far. Was this really happening right now? She started to pull his shirt over his head from his lower back, but he helped her out and took it off himself. Monse sat back and looked at the tattoos that his shirt was hiding. This whole time, he's always been so sexy.   
Monse's bra straps fell around her shoulders, and the garment fell loosely off of her. Before she could react, Oscar grabbed it and took it all the way off, guiding her bra carefully but quickly off of her arms. He smiled and subtly licked his bottom lip as he simply looked at her, over her, appreciating how beautiful she was.  
"You're cute." Oscar stated, breaking the quiet. "You good?"   
Monse sat up slightly and took a deep breath, releasing it with a light laugh. "Yeah." She paused to look at him for a few seconds. He was sweet.   
Oscar grinned and put his hands on her waist, guiding her onto him as he laid on his back. Her heart was pounding as she straddled him, his hands now resting on her hips. She could feel him underneath where she sat, pressing hard against her. It made her lose her breath again.  
Monse leaned down and sweetly kissed Oscar, his lips soft and his mouth hungry for hers. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, and he smiled as he tasted her tongue. "I want you so fuckin bad," he said quietly. "You don't even know."  
"Oh I think I know," Monse teased as she rocked side to side on his lap. Oscar exhaled and closed his eyes. It'd been a while since he was this turned on. "You're sexy, you know that? There's just something about you," Monse said, gazing slowly over his chest.. his arms.. her hands reaching out to touch him. She could feel him trying to control his breathing. He was quiet and intense. He just kept breathing slowly, feeling her body in his hands. They were starting to feel connected. Monse took a deep breath, exhaling sharply.   
"Can I try something?" she asked somewhat shyly. Oscar smirked. He was curious.   
Almost immediately, he replied, "You can try anything you wanna try."   
Monse's heart dropped to her stomach. She felt her legs get weak just at the sight of him, underneath her, incredibly hard and laid back now with his hands behind his head. This was really Spooky. Cesar's brother, Spooky. Member of the Santos. Wanting her this bad.   
Something came over her as she separated his belt buckle. Moving back on her knees, she kept a comfortable eye contact with him as she unbuttoned, unzipped, and slowly, gently, pulled his shorts and boxers down a couple inches past his hips. He lifted himself up to aid her in this, giving her quiet consent to explore him. She caught a whiff of his cologne on his clothes and seeing what was underneath her, poking her the whole time, took her breath away. It was almost magnetic how she brought her open mouth to it. Oscar could barely speak.  
"... Fuck.."  
His skin tasted good, and he was really warm. Monse's lips wrapped tightly around him, causing her mouth to water. He kept clean, she noticed, and she could feel him slightly pulsating in her wet, open mouth. He was delicious. She didn't realize how bad she had wanted this.   
She started sucking on him. Slowly. Lovingly. Curiously. His head was tilted back towards the ceiling, his body relaxed, and Monse watched as his hand came down gently to hold the back of her head. She saw how good it felt good him. It lit a fire in her to let all her passion out through her mouth, her hands grazing over his stomach and grabbing at the top of his thighs. Her mouth full.   
Oscar's breathing became shallow. "Holy shit, girl.... Holy shit.."   
Monse smiled the best she could and continued to taste him. Her tongue sliding against him, finding new angles, warming up her throat. She began to devour him deeper, with his hand on the back of her head to guide her. She eased up, letting Oscar lead for a minute. He clenched her hair in his hand as he rocked his hips and went deeper down her throat. He could feel her warm mouth all around him, where his blood was rushing to. Every one of his senses were hightened, and seemed to center there. He almost felt like he was floating.   
Monse could feel that she, too, was incredibly turned on. She felt pressure between her legs. She liked letting Oscar do this. She liked opening her mouth for him. He was built perfectly, and she didn't care that she was salivating everywhere. He was so big for her mouth that she couldn't help but gag on him. It only made it harder for Oscar not to go faster. He wanted to.   
He was smiling at her as he slowly let out of her mouth. Something about that smile, though, was more than just happy. It was a confident smile, like he knew what he was going to do next.   
Oscar spoke quietly. "Get on your back."  
Hearing him say this the way he did made Monse move quickly. She turned over onto her back and watched as Oscar got off of his, standing up and holding himself in his hand as he finished taking his shorts off. They lay on Monse's bedroom floor.   
He put a knee on the bed. Monse had taken off her shorts as well, he noticed. He started to touch himself, stroking slowly and looking at her legs. He could see the hem of her panties against her skin. Monse was breathing hard and watching his hand.   
Oscar spoke. "Come here."   
Monse slowly started to scoot to the edge of the bed where Oscar stood. She was looking back and forth between his eyes and his hand until she just got lost in watching the way he was touching himself. He pulled hard and pressed his hand in deep at the base, getting faster and faster as he looked over her body.   
Monse's heart dropped again.  
"You're jacking off to me," she whispered, watching the muscles in his arm tense.   
Oscar continued, breathing harder.   
"I am." His voice was winded.   
Just then, Monse looked at his face. He was so handsome. So sexy. She wanted him. She found herself so turned on she was trying not to moan and struggling to breathe. Every care in the world she had went right out the window. All she wanted was this.   
"Oscar.."   
Monse reached down between her legs to feel her panties. She had soaked through. "I-" she started, but she couldn't finish. She took them off, Oscar watching as she slid them down over her legs and past her ankles, off her feet. She threw them aside.  
The both of them stayed still in that moment, Monse's legs slowly relaxing back onto the bed. Oscar shook his head, smiling.   
"What?" Monse asked, trying to read his emotions. Did she go too far?  
Just when she was starting to get anxious, Oscar spoke again.   
"I'm gonna fuck you."  
The words got caught in Monse's chest. She couldn't process them. All the butterflies in her stomach cleared and she started feeling her whole body get warm. She could both smell and feel how wet she was between her legs as she looked at him for confirmation. He looked sure, confident. Like he had stated a fact. He was waiting on her.   
"...Huh?" Monse whispered.   
Oscar slowly climbed onto the bed, his warm hands running up her legs, from her ankles to her knees. The pads of his thumbs rubbed her knees as he smiled and gazed down at her as he parted her legs open. Oh, God, how fucking pretty.  
Oscar spoke again. "Let me fuck you."  
"Oh, you're gonna fuck me?"   
They were barely whispering. Eye contact unwavering.   
He was serious. "I am."   
Monse lost her breath.   
"Please.."  
Oscar spread Monse's legs and looked in between them. My fucking God. She was beautiful to him. He could barely control himself.   
He touched her then, between her legs. His fingers felt heavenly against her soaked, sensitive skin. She had never been this wet. She wanted his fingers to go inside so bad she almost felt it. She moved against his hand in response.   
Monse couldn't take it anymore.   
"Oscar please.."   
He smiled. "Oh, you begging me now?"   
"Yes," Monse replied bluntly. "Please. Please."   
"That's right," Oscar said softly. "Keep begging me." He tilted his jaw up but still kept his gaze. "Tell me what you want."   
Monse was almost losing it. Her hips were starting to move. Her breath was very shallow. She gazed at him leaning over her, between her legs, with his fingers inside of her, moving slowly in and out and pushing deep into her body.  
"Tell me what you want."  
He whispered into her neck.  
"Oscar, please fuck me."   
"I don't have a condom."   
Monse took a deep breath.   
"Please.."   
Oscar shot up. He got back up on his knees and put one hand on Monse's hip and one hand holding himself, throbbing in his grip.   
"You want this shit?" He asked. His breathing shallow and his voice thick with adrenaline. "You want this?"   
Monse nodded enthusiastically, starting to softly moan, her mouth relaxed and sightly open.  
Oscar pressed the head of his penis against the most sensitive part of her. He couldn't help but moan as he rubbed it against her. Up and down, back and forth. Rocking his hips with hers in sync. His penis hard, heavy, and pressed down in between the folds of Monse's skin.   
"Oscar.."   
She was moaning. It sounded like fucking music. It was soft and real.   
He slid inside of her. Their bodies finally physically connecting. She was so fucking warm. He felt her stretching to fit him, and with a sharp inhale from Monse, he pushed himself in completely.  
And there it was. The feeling of absolute euphoria electrifying both of their bodies. Oscar's adrenaline was so high, and he was so aroused, that he felt his hips move in rhythym as he entered her, controlling the pace and feeling how soaking wet she was for him. He had never fucked without a condom.   
Monse's eyes rolled back while he fucked her. He had a firm hold on her waist, and Monse had instinctively held her own legs to make it easier for Oscar to get close. He was fucking her so deep she felt his whole lap against her. She couldn't believe he was inside of her. He was so strong.   
Neither of them wanted to stop.   
Oscar melted at the sound of her moans. They were out of pure enjoyment. He continued, picking up his pace. They were in rhythym together.   
"You're so fucking sexy," Monse said through her breath. He couldn't believe he was fucking her. He felt himself not being able to stop.   
His lips pressed tightly together in concentration. He was staring down at her, so beautiful, feeling her from the inside. She was getting wetter for him by the minute.  
The pace picked up. Oscar looked down at Monse.  
"What's my fuckin' name?"  
Monse met his gaze.  
"... Oscar."   
Harder.  
"Who fucks you like this?"  
"Oscar.."  
Faster.   
He was pounding her.   
Monse was gripping the sides of her bed. Her legs were bent so far back that they were staying up on their own.  
Oscar started to sweat near his hairline.   
"How bad you been wanting this?" He was breathing hard, his legs shaking and his knees red and pressed into Monse's bedsheets. "You been thinking about this?"   
"Yeah I have.." Monse admitted, "alot."   
Oscar clenched his jaw. "That's fucking right." He fucked her harder, grabbing her hips and slamming them into his.  
It was then that Monse started to feel a tingling in her arms, her legs, her stomach.. she felt light. She felt like laughing out of pure joy. She hadn't felt this before. She felt herself tighten around Oscar inside of her. He wouldn't stop fucking her. There was sweat on his temples now. It was building. This feeling. She didn't know what it was.   
And suddenly, it released.   
Every muscle in her body contracted, and slowly relaxed. She went limp as she moaned for Oscar, and he fucked her even faster. He knew what had happened. He knew what he had caused.   
Monse's head was spinning. He was solid inside of her.   
"Oscar, I-"  
"I know." He met Monse's eyes as he continued fucking her so hard her whole body moved with his against the bed. "You don't even fucking know how hard I'm bouta cum," Oscar said in a low voice before he licked the pad of his thumb, bringing it down to her to rub her clit while he fucked her. "You don't know how good your pussy is."  
Monse felt her heart swell. She smiled and bit her lip. She still couldn't believe what was happening. She reveled in the feeling of him inside of her. Shyly, she whispered. "You're showing me."  
She felt a shift in Oscar's pace. His legs started to twitch and he started to moan. "Monse I gotta-" he breathed out. He started to pull away because he was so close to finishing. "I"m gonna-" It felt so good. He didn't want to stop.   
Monse's eyes searched for his as she put her hands behind his hips and pressed him into her as deep as she had the strength to. She felt fireworks go off in her body as Oscar moaned; she felt a twitch inside of her. They both stayed still.   
"Monse-"  
"It's okay. I wanted it."  
The two of them, in utter disbelief, shook their heads and just looked at each other. They were out of breath. They were sweaty. They were confused. They were excited.   
Oscar let out a breath of exhaustion and landed himself on the bed. Monse laid with him and looked at him. Did that really just happen? Did she really feel this happy afterwards?  
She rubbed his back slowly between his shoulder blades as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch. He knew he had to leave. But maybe just a few more minutes.


End file.
